Linva Reborn: Origins
The presented information and explanations are considered canon by the admins here on this wiki. The Beginning What came before Linva is unknown. All that anyone can remember was The Forge. The Forge was the lifeblood of Linva and it created everything in it and after it. From the Primordial Fires came the ten. The Eunr, the first race to exist. Together they helped The Forge breathe Linva into existence. When it was finished they built a cradle around it, calling it the Ark. They then designated themselves as the Ark's protectors, The Guards, and imbued the Ark with protection from their blood before leaving the Ark and the Forge and exploring Linva. Following the completion of Linva, The Forge birthed the second race of beings, the Ilimorgoroth and gave them freedom over Linva. Building an Empire TBA Tension Builds TBA The First War TBA Arkfall Also known as The Great Cataclysm and The Fall of The Guards. Near the end of the War, the forces of Mal and his master had managed to push through to the core of Linva, the Ark. Sensing the threat, the Nine rushed to defend it. Together they fought off the armies, but couldn't stop their brother from reaching the outer shell of the Ark. Here he managed to damage the shell enough for his master to seep in through to begin corrupting the Forge. The Nine could not allow it and so they harnessed their own essences and combined their energies into sealing the darkness into Mal's body and shunting them away from the Ark. This left the Nine depleted with only some energy left in them. They were distraught: the cradle had been broken and the Forge was now vulnerable. They didn't know what to do till Nil thought of something. "We have to destroy the Forge." The others looked shocked and appalled until Nil explained why. "If we destroy the Forge, Mal cannot destroy us and his master cannot hold control of Linva. It will be the end of Linva, but if the war is to be won, we must destroy what the darkness wants." In the end, they all agreed and willingly poured their remaining energy into destroying the Forge. This caused the Forge to overload and crack, causing the world the shake and crumble. As Mal returned, he saw what the Nine were doing and rushed to stop them and then a gigantic explosion was heard before everything everywhere went supernova. Then nothing. Then the Light from Beyond called on the Eunr and they awoke in ethereal form. The Light explained that what they did was right to prevent their sibling from reaching and consuming the primordial powers of creation of the Forge. But the Light also explained that they gave up their bodies to achieve this. Then the Light felt the Darkness and saw their creation, Mal among them. The Light called out to Mal, commanding him to sleep, which caused Mal to fall into an almost eternal slumber and the Darkness to scream and screech, stuck in Mal's body. The Light then foretold to the Eunr a prophesy, one in which they would regain their bodies once more in the future of the new world they had created. The Light then commanded to the world beyond to bring back the Ilimorgoroth and let them walk among the new world. Then, an explosion occurred and the current universe was born. Category:Linva Reborn